


White Space

by Zoeyisabro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeyisabro/pseuds/Zoeyisabro
Summary: Dream...Portrayed as the antagonistIs everything really what it seems?
Kudos: 9





	White Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a made up story for fun
> 
> Sorry if I get some references wrong!

The light on the wall was not sufficient in lighting up the dim room much less the hallway. The putrid smell of death and disease would make anyone want to puke but the man sitting on the bed did not seem to mind it.

The continuous dripping of water from a hole in the tattered ceiling only added to the shabbiness of this whole place. Scratches on the wall indicated signs of trying to escape but he had long given up on that idea. The obsidian was simply too sturdy and thick.

Now, he could only wait for someone who cared to rescue him. Did anyone really even care? He didn't know, but he hoped so.

Dream stood up from his previous sitting place and walked around the room in circles thinking to himself. Perhaps he really was going crazy. He wondered if chaos had ensued outside of his containment or if they are actually happy to see him gone. He hoped it was not the latter.

He reached under the mattress of his bed and pulled out a small pocket knife that he had managed to take into the cell without anyone noticing. It was not of much use but gave him a small sense of protection.

He dragged himself over to the half shattered mirror on the wall. It had been broken from one of his attempts to escape. His reflection was what he expected. His hair was a mess and some dried blood on his face made him look like he had just killed somebody.

If Dream had to be honest he really wasn't sad about being put in this solitary confinement. He was madder at the fact that everyone had betrayed him and tossed him away. Every time he thought about the matter it drove him nuts. 

Indeed he must be going mad.


End file.
